


Be Mine

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Be Mine

**Title:** Be Mine  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Neville Longbottom  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/) 's challenge: #7: Valentine  
 **A/N:** Nothing you recognize is mine. Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) for their assistance.

  
~

Be Mine

~

Valentine’s Day. The worst day of the year as far as Neville was concerned. As a student he’d hated it, and now that he was a professor, that hadn’t changed.

So when the large, red envelope appeared at his place, he was sure it was a mistake. Only it had his name on it.

Picking it up, he turned it over before finally opening it. The sentiment there made him smile.

“Good news?” Headmistress McGonagall asked.

He nodded. “I think so,” he said, peering around the Great Hall. He caught a glimpse of someone leaving and he smiled. “Excuse me.”

~

Bill smiled at the pleased grin on Neville’s face. Leaving the Great Hall, he started for his quarters wondering if he’d get any response. Since taking over as DADA professor, he’d been trying to make his interest in Neville clear, but Neville had remained oblivious.

Hopefully, that was at an end now that he’d sent the valentine.

“Bill?” A voice came from the shadows. “Thanks for the valentine.”

Bill smiled. “How did you know it was from me?” he asked, waiting as Neville joined him.

“I hoped,” Neville said. “You _are_ the only other professor under eighty in the castle.”

~

“...then, there was the year Luna sent us all radishes as Valentines, only mine went off,” Neville said, shaking his head as he remembered. “And the smell... Ugh.”

Bill was laughing so hard he almost dropped his glass. “I can see why Valentine’s Day isn’t your happiest holiday,” he chuckled.

Neville sighed. “This is my best one yet,” he admitted softly.

Smiling gently, Bill leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Neville’s mouth. “Mine, too,” he said.

“Here’s hoping I don’t bollocks it up,” Neville whispered.

Bill smiled wickedly. “Neville, if there’re bollocks involved, they’ll belong to both of us.”

~

“Are you all right?” Bill whispered.

Neville arched his back and nodded. “Brilliant,” he managed, the words ending in a moan as Bill’s fingers trailed over his thigh.

“You’re gorgeous,” Bill said, stroking lightly. “I can’t believe we’re actually here, that you’re finally my valentine.”

“I’ve never done anything like this.” Neville flushed and bit his lip. “Well, not on a first date, anyway.”

Bill smiled. “I’m glad you made an exception for me, then,” he murmured. “And one good thing.”

“Oh?” Neville stretched.

“I think this tops radishes as a Valentine’s gift.”

Neville chuckled. “Oh, this wins hands down.”

~


End file.
